Magic!
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Kehidupan seorang penyihir muda di tengah kerasnya kota besar Tokyo. Pertarungan, drama percintaan, konflik dan perpisahan. Chapter1!


**Gue ngeluarin fic lage! NAPSUUU yeah! **

**Mengerikan? **

**Tentu ajah! **

**Gue ga sanggup ngebayangi gimana updatenya ntar! XDD**

.

**MAGIC!**

Disclaimer:: Masashi Kishimoto

Berdasarkan sebuah doujin SasuxNaru:: Wizwit!

**Summary**

_Bahkan keinginanku untuk menjadi teman para bintang di langit tokyo…__ tampak begitu samar._

_Mampukah__ sebuah bintang kecil yang redup dari Hokkaido seperti aku melakukannya?_

_Aku Namikaze Naruto._

_Seorang penyihir pemula berasal dari kota kecil di Hokkaido._

_Sedang melakukan perjalanan, ke kota besar Tokyo._

_Mohon Bantuannya_

.

**-1. Reunion! **

**Sub: Kau yang tidak bisa di lupakan.**

.

.

"Whoooaaa… Tokyo makin megah saja, sejak terakhir aku ke sini…"

Ah, iya! Halo semuanya! Namaku Namikaze Naruto, penyihir pemula dari Hokkaido. Sesuai perintah dari sekolah sihir di Daerah Tersembunyi Inggris, setiap siswa yang akan naik level harus melakukan perjalanan ke dunia manusia selama satu tahun! Nohh… Kebetulan asalku memang dari Hokkaido dan dapat berbahasa jepang dengan baik. Saat pengundian aku mendapat tujuan ke Jepang, Tokyo! Waaaahh! Beruntung!

"Mew…" Selain membawa diriku sendiri ke sini, aku juga tidak lupa menyertakan si Kuro Kucing kesayanganku. Sesuai namanya… Kuro? Seluruh bulunya berwarna hitam kecuali matanya yang berwarna biru seperti milikku, Kuro ini peliharaanku sejak masih berumur 8 tahun! Kucing sihir memang memiliki umur yang lebih panjang daripada kucing biasa, dan terutama Kuro. Yang sepertinya sudah sangat dewasa saat aku memutuskan untuk memeliharanya.

"Uhm… Kita harus ke Rumah No.13 Jalan Dori-Dori…" Begitulah yang tertulis di kertas yang di berikan oleh petugas sekolah. Katanya aku akan tinggal di rumah itu untuk sementara sebelum melaksanakan tugasku.

Tugas? Ufufufu… Untuk menjadi penyihir yang di sini artinya penolong kaum manusia tanpa disadari, kami harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan mereka terlebih dahulu. Nah, aku yang masih 14 tahun ini ditugaskan menjadi siswa SMA di salah satu sekolah di Tokyo. Jangan remehkan aku karena usiaku yang muda! Kau mungkin saja aku kalahkan dalam tes cerdas cermat loh!

"Hmmm..."

Namun, entah kenapa sejak meninggalkan stasiun kereta aku merasakan hawa tidak enak yang mengikutiku dari belakang? Aku sangat yakin dengan perasaanku ini… Hampir selalu tepat. Mataku bertemu dengan mata si Kuro, seolah setuju dia menjilat pipiku.

"_Wahai… Penguasa Waktu-Noleta, Emina, Ewery… Terimalah permohonanku, Hentikan waktu!"_

Lingkaran sihir muncul di sekitar badanku, setelah melepaskan sihir tingkat tinggi tadi, aku tahu bahwa aku ini masih pemula dan sihir ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Hanya 5 menit, waktu akan berhenti dan aku harus secepatnya mencari hawa apa itu! Orang-orang di sekitarku berhenti bergerak, dan dalam keadaan seperti ini tidak akan begitu sulit menemukannya!

Plok! Plok! Plok!

"Hebat… Sekali, Namikaze…" Kudengar ada seseorang yang bertepuk tangan, suara ini! Aku mengenalnya!

"Deidara… Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Siapa lagi? Hanya orang satu ini yang mempunyai hawa jahat berwarna kuning kelam dan suara berat berusaha menekan mental orang yang mendengarnya, entah apa masalah cowok satu ini… Sejak, masih di sekolah dulu dia selalu mengangguku. Dan sekarang dia juga tetap tidak mau berhenti!

"Heh… Kau kira hanya kau yang di kirim ke Tokyo? Ochibi-chan?" Pakaiannya berwarna hitam, meski tidak memakai jubah penyihirnya aku tetap merasakan ketakutan setiap menatap mata biru kelam itu. "Terserah kau! Yang pasti jangan sampai kau mengacaukan tugasku!"

"_Noleta, kembalikan waktu… Terimalah ini sebagai hadiah pembayaran…"_

Setiap melakukan sihir, kami para penyihir melakukan perjanjian dengan para penguasa elemen. Dan setelah penyihir selesai, mereka harus memberikan pembayaran pada setiap penguasa elemen yang dipanggil, yaitu uang sihir bernama Ryo. Dan… Memangil penguasa waktu sekarang, Noleta itu… Mahal sekaaaliii!

Aku mendelik marah saat waktu telah berjalan lagi, namun si pirang pengacau itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya! Huh! Awas, ya kaaauuuu! Dasar pirang pengacaaauuu! Sok hebat!

"Ahh… Capek."

.

Jalan Dori-dori… Apa tidak salah, nih? Sebab aku sekarang sedang menatap sebuah rumah kecil berlantai dua dengan halaman kecil… Kecil! Maaf, saja… Aku ini berasal dari keluarga berada di Hokkaido, jelas ini sangat mengejutkanku.

"Ah, Naruto-kun!" Sebuah suara menyambutku di balik pintu rumah itu. Suara laki-laki tampaknya, tetapi kenapa… Rasanya suara itu begitu mesum?

"Hai! Aku Namikaze Naruto!" Kupasang senyum lebar ala Naruto, yang sudah tersohor seantero Perguruan Sihir Konoha, tentu saja, aku ini Pangeran sekolah. Hihi.. Bukan narsis, tetapi tahun ini aku kebetulan memenangkan kontes senyum terindah. Hoi-hoi, aku tidak sombong loh!

Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada sentilan halus mendarat ke atas permukaan kulit dahiku, kudongakkan kepala, menemui seraut wajah yang tidak kukenal. "Kenapa bengong? Ayo masuk!" Belum sempat aku bertanya dan berterima kasih karena mau membawakan koperku, orang itu sudah menghilang duluan ke dalam rumah. Mau tidak mau aku mengikutinya masuk, mataku segera disuguhkan keadaan rumah sederhana masyarakat Jepang, yang sejak dulu aku ingin rasakan.

"Uwaaa…"

Semuanya bersih dan tertata rapi, biarpun sederhana tetapi begitu terasa kekelurgaannya, sedikit menyesal karena tadi sempat mengejek dalam hati. Aku tersentak saat menyadari orang tadi sudah menaruh secangkir teh ke atas meja kopi di ruangan sebelahku, "Ah! Se-selamat siang! Maaf mengganggu!"

Sungguh pria ini aneh, mengenakan masker hitam dan rambutnya putih padahal menurutku belum wajar muncul di usianya. Tetapi cukuplah aku mengutarakannya dalam hati, "Namaku Hatake Kakashi, panggil Kakashi saja!" Nada suaranya ceria, menghapus perasaan was-was dalam hatiku. Dengan sopan aku menundukkan kepala ke arahnya lalu duduk bersebrangan dengan Kakashi, "Aku Namikaze Naruto, mohon bantuannya."

Samar aku melihat ia menyunggingkan senyuman di balik masker yang dikenakannya. Lalu dengan lambat waktu berjalan maju, bersama makin dalamnya obrolan kami, membuatku secara alami bergaul baik dengan Kakashi.

"Jadi kamu sendirian di sini Kakashi-san?" tanyaku heran, cukup besar untuk ukuran rumah jika hanya ditinggali sendirian, ia menjawab dengan semangat, "Ah! Tidak-tidak! Aku berdua! Sebentar lagi dia pulang!"

"Eeh? Jadi ada orang lain? Seumuran denganmu, yaa?"

"Tidak-tidak, dia seumuran denganmu! Pasti kamu suka kalau sudah bertemu dengannya!"

Sungguhkah? Aku ingin bergaul dengan seseorang yang ramah, seperti teman-teman di perguruan dulu. Semoga saja begitu, hehehe… Wah, hari sudah sore rupanya, saat mendelik ke arah langit warnanya sudah merah kekuningan. Hari pertama ku di Tokyo sungguh aneh dan mengejutkan, padahal aku hanya menginginkan kegiatan yang tenang. Lalu lulus jadi penyihir dan menolong manusia, tetapi jalan ke sana sepertinya susah sekali.

Kudengar suara pintu terbuka, ada yang mengucapkan salam khas jepang saat pulang ke rumah, mataku mengikuti gerakan Kakashi yang menyambut kedatangan itu. Aku ikut berdiri, berharap dalam hati akan menemui seorang teman yang bisa dijadikan tempat bersandar dan bersenang-senang bersama.

Penglihatanku menangkap sosok tinggi mengenakan seragam sekolah standar Jepang, rambutnya hitam berkilauan, wah… Tampannya, apalagi saat matanya bertemu dengan milikku. Kurasakan ada blush yang merangkak naik ke kedua pipiku, saat kutatapi lebih dalam aku menemukan sebuah wajah yang mirip dengannya.

Kakashi lalu menarik lengan orang itu, aku bisa melihat muka orang itu lebih jelas. "Ah! I-Itachi?"

.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

.

.

.

**REVIEW! Gue mo tidur dulu yaa! OYASUMI!**** PUASA WOY PUASA!**


End file.
